heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Arsine
Arsine belongs to Luster the rainwing. Please do not use her without permission. Arsine is a young female AviWing, and is the lead singer and face of the alternative/rock band . She is, more often than not, on tour around Pyrrhia, stopping at all the major cities in the kingdoms. Arsine is usually described as cute, quirky, and iconic. She isn't necessarily the thinnest dragon to rock Pyrrhia, but she also isn't overweight; she likes to consider herself better than average regarding weight, and is perfectly content with her weight. She tries to convince others to be proud of their bodies, no matter their shape or size; though, she isn't exactly ugly. Far from it, actually. Her limbs are long and thin, but she is remarkably short. She is the shortest member of the band, and is often reminded of that many, many, many times. She doesn't mind though, and is, once again, content with herself. She is well proportioned, with slightly longer rear legs than average, and slightly smaller talons than normal. Her wings are small and narrow, with long, pointed primary feathers. Her tail is long and thin, but can get annoying during concerts. She keeps her claws long and well cared for, despite the fact that no one ever really sees them close enough to notice. Her main color for the majority of her hide is a medium grey, fading to a paler grey on her underbelly and a dark, nearly black along her spine. The crest of feathers along her spine were originally a stark, boring white, so she dyes them with semi-permanent dyes; she changes the color occasionally, but is usually seen with bright scarlet orange feathers. Her wings are plain and grey, with near black primaries and dark grey secondaries on the dorsal side; the ventral side is paler, with near white secondaries and medium-pale grey primaries with black tips. For clothes, most dragons will see her on concert, and only see her "concert clothes", she calls them. Basically, her concert clothes are torn tank tops and a pair of some shorts or pants, depending on the climate of the city. She wears dark makeup around her eyes, and has two rings pierced through each eye ridge. She also has her ears pierced up to her triples on each ear, and an industrial in each as well. For fancier occasions, she'll dress nicer than just old tank tops, and will try to look nicer than usual. Arsine, essentially, is very energetic, appreciative, friendly, and playful. Arsine is very similar onstage as she is offstage. She likes to be herself, and doesn't care if other dragons view her as unprofessional or soft; she prefers the terms fun and sweet. Onstage, she is very open and talkative, and will take breaks between songs to talk to the audience and tell stories about how the song was written or something amusing that happened once during a performance. She is very bright and active, and loves dancing around to the music between lyrics. She has earned the title "shortest and loudest", as she loves screaming and singing and being loud. She loves loud, manic music, so she usually cranks up the amps' volumes before the show, and ends up usually deafening the audience. She is a natural thrill-seeker and adrenaline-junkie, and she thrives off of being social and being on your. She loves the adventure of changing venues every night, and leaving once city at 1 in the morning and fleeing to the next. She wakes up very early every day, even when not on tour, but isn't exactly a 'morning dragon'. She is very zombie-like and delirious, and some of her past roommates have threatened to blackmail her, playfully of course, with videos of her, half asleep, confessing her love to her white couch. When with her friends, including the other band members, Arsine is very comfortable. She likes hanging out with others, and loves going on tour. She loves traveling too, and tries to make lots of friends with smaller, less famous bands for future opening acts. She could be considered a social butterfly, but also can be found spending long hours alone, trying to think of lyrics or melodies that any other living creature could appreciate. Arsine does not believe in love. She doesn't think "true love" is possible, and avoids romantic relationships like the plague. Growing up in a family that was going through a divorce, she found it hard to believe that two dragons could really love each other. She tends to steer away from singing any form of love song (unless it's a breakup song or has an exciting and irresistible melody), and is very content with being by herself forever. She doubts anyone could convince her otherwise, and remains rather stubborn in her disliking of the term "love". She struggles even with the idea of platonic love, and considers it more of a mutual friendship, and refuses to believe that it's "love". It would be incredibly difficult to persuade her to be in a relationship. She is also confused on her orientation, but she believes she's pan, despite the fact that she doesn't want to have a relationship. She just finds all genders attractive, but doesn't want to get too close or emotionally raw with someone else While she may not be the world's best combatant, Arsine is still very talented in other fields. |-|Alter Ego= Cyanate: Spitfire: Molntapp: Citrus: |-|Other= Picket: Arsine finds Picket...Annoying. He seems to have his heart set on starting a relationship with her, and, obviously, she is not interested. She agrees with the populous that he is handsome and talented, and she respects him as an artist, but has no interest in being any more than friends at best. She loves The End and thinks that all the band members are great and that their music is great, but she really just wants to be alone, and finds it aggravating that he just. Won't. Stop. :♠ Her voice would be something like Hayley William's :♠ She always uses a bright red microphone for every performance Aviweeng.png arsineconunagorra.png|Early in Alter Ego's career Arsinecolorblocking.png|colorblocking ;3 Category:Luster's Crap